


SHADOW

by SlamSoda



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, God-tier(s) (unOrdinary), Kpop Olymfics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlamSoda/pseuds/SlamSoda
Summary: 𝗦𝗵𝗮𝗱𝗼𝘄 ➪. 𝐽𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑜 𝑈𝑛𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑟𝑦𝚂𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚠, 𝚊 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑 𝚔𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚙 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚇𝚁 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝙾𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜. 𝙸𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜 𝙹𝚘𝚑𝚗, 𝚂𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚎𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙼𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕.𝙹𝚘𝚑𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍. 𝙺𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚍𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚖𝚢𝚜, 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐.𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑. 𝙷𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚕𝚎, 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚓𝚘𝚑𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 blind into the shadow's.
Relationships: Arlo/John Doe (unOrdinary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: UnOrdinary





	1. ➪ .Prologue-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy my book. There will be cringe and some grammar mistakes but I do hoe you forgive me and just kindly leave them alone. I'm not the best author but I really wanted to try posting something on this platform so here we are...enjoy!

[CHAPTERS unlock:]

➪ .Prologue-

[Locked]

[Locked]

[Locked]

[Locked]

John gives a toothy grin to the audience. That earned a few- John we love you- or some- John you're so beautiful-

𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘-...

The music fades and the loud cheers of the fans echo throughout the stadium like a hurricane.

"These moment are special" Byung-joon voice rang from behind me. The red and black army pattered get up he was wearing classed with his highlighter yellow hair and ever so tinted-by contacts- brown eyes.

𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕞𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥-...

"Light's-" Byung-joon smiled a walked closer to the side of the stage "These Yyyyyyy-𝔼ℝℝ𝕆ℝ-

𝕎𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕤𝕤𝕤𝕤𝕤𝕤𝕤𝕤𝕤-...

𝕃𝕠𝕒𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘-...

"Light" Byung-joon smiled wildly stepping slightly away from the stage. "These years are special-" he took a pause and smiled at the other 6 members including myself "Thank you for s-𝕎ℝ𝕆ℕ𝔾-"

The crowd went wild and John couldn't help but smile to himself. He had came so far-𝕎ℍ𝔸𝕋 ℍ𝔸𝕍𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝔻𝕆ℕ𝔼 𝕋ℍ𝔸𝕋 𝕆𝕋ℍ𝔼ℝ𝕊 ℍ𝔸𝕍𝔼ℕ𝕋 𝔸𝕃ℝ𝔼𝔸𝔻𝕐- him and this group were going to do amazing things one day-ℍ𝕆𝕎 ℂ𝔸ℕ 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝔹𝔼 𝕊𝕆 𝕊𝕌ℝ𝔼-And it started with Light. There loving fan base.

John raised the sparkling gold mic to his lips. "Light we are so thankful for you all" he yelled into the mic. John was sure the whole stadium was shaking from the noise.-𝔽𝕌ℕℕ𝕐 𝕀 𝕋ℍ𝕆𝕌𝔾ℍ𝕋 𝕋ℍ𝔼𝕐 𝕎𝕆𝕌𝕃𝔻 𝕆ℕ𝕃𝕐 ℂℍ𝔼𝔼ℝ 𝔽𝕆ℝ 𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝕆𝕋ℍ𝔼ℝ 𝕀𝔻𝕆𝕃𝕊-

Jun "Light-" he started he bite his lip trying to think of somethings in English "last music-" Byung-joon gave him a side nod and Jun beamed. He was getting better at English by the passing day.-𝕎𝔸𝕊 HE ℝ𝔼𝔸𝕃𝕃𝕐 𝕆ℝ 𝕎𝔸𝕊 𝕀𝕋 𝔸𝕃𝕎𝔸𝕐𝕊 𝕋ℍ𝕀𝕊 𝔾𝕆𝕆𝔻 𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕎𝔼ℝ𝔼 𝕁𝕌𝕊𝕋 ℕ𝔼𝕍𝔼ℝ 𝔸𝔼𝕆𝕌ℕ𝔻 𝕋𝕆 ℕ𝕆𝕋𝕀ℂ𝔼-

"LIGHT WERE DOING ONE LAST SONG" Byung-joon yelled. A high pitch drum beat echoed through the stadium. John stepped back into formation the others did too.

The lights flashed over the stage pink ,red ,yellow and orange ran over John face. A small glance behind him is enough to tell that Min is grinning from ear to ear as purple and blue lights rain over him showing off his soft jaw line, narrow dark brown eyes, ice burg blue hair, lose pants that almost gave him curves and the various chains and leather straps that clutched to his very small figure.

The music slows down and the lights fade plunging the raven and his group members into complete darkness. the crowd dies down a little...but there is that occasional yell for a member. John holds onto the mic like its his life line through a storm, waiting on baited breath

"We are-" they all said into there mic. "SHADOW"

𝔻𝔸𝕋𝔸 𝕊𝕋𝕆ℝ𝔼𝔻-...

Dea grumbled and gave the three Younger a stern look. Min, Sunlee, and John all stared down at there feet. The dorm was silent except the small chuckles from byung-joon and Seo from the couch in the living room.

John shot the two his meanest glare and the two fell quiet, silenced by there superior younger. "Which one of you rats" -Dea rolled the r on rat- "told the world"- Dea showed his new phone in there face's- "about my dramatic eyeliner accident-" Dea lashed.

John took a small glance upwards at the phone the picture was of Dea holding an eyeliner pencil and trying to do his eye makeup. Min giggled and nudged John lightly. The thick black line Dea had draw across his cheek was visible in the photo and he was making the most hilarious face at the camera.

"Dea-hyung-" Sunlee sputtered he looked up at Dea with his big innocent blue eyes "I cant believe you thought I did this" his voice came out in a whisper and it was obvious he wasn't happy with the way Dea had accused him. -𝕎ℍ𝔸𝕋 𝔸 𝔾𝕆𝕆𝔻 𝕃𝕀𝔼-

𝕃𝕆𝔸𝔻𝕀ℕ 𝕄𝔼𝕄𝕄𝕄𝕄- ///EʀʀOR//---...

"sᴛᴏᴘ" sᴛᴏᴘ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴀᴛᴇ sᴛᴏᴘ ɪᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ.

𝔸ℝ𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕊𝕌ℝ𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕎𝔸ℕ𝕋 𝕋𝕆 𝔸ℂℂ𝔼𝕊𝕊 𝕋ℍ𝕀𝕊 𝔻𝔸𝕋𝔸?

➡️𝕐𝔼𝕊?

ℕ𝕆?

"Seo-?"

"Byung-joon-?"

"jun?- Sunlee-?"

ᑭOIᑎTᒪᗴᔕᔕ TO ᖇᑌᑎ ᑭOIᑎTᒪᗴᔕᔕ TO ᔕᑕᖇᗴᗩᗰ.

"can anyone hear me" the room felt empty. And i felt like a hole had been stabbed into my stomach. blood drips from my mouth, and I cant bare to look down but in the end i'm drown to look down at her. My best friend unconscious on the ground. "What the-" I hear a voice behind me, scared and shrill. My head whips around. shaky hands claps his phone "hello i would like to report an-" I was blinded by rage. 

𝕃𝕆𝔸𝔻𝕀ℕ𝔾 ℙ𝔼𝕆ℙ𝕃𝔼 𝕀ℕ𝔽𝕆-...

𝙶𝚁𝙾𝚄𝙿- Shadow

𝙼𝙴𝙼𝙱𝙴𝚁𝚂- 7

𝙿𝙾𝙿𝚄𝙻𝙰𝚁𝙸𝚃𝚈- 8/10

ℙℝ𝕆𝔽𝕀𝕃𝔼𝕊 𝕃𝕆𝔸𝔻𝕀ℕ𝔾-...

John doe- 𝕃𝕆𝔸𝔻𝕀ℕ𝔾-...

"Cripple" he spat

𝔸ℝ𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕊𝕌ℝ𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕎𝔸ℕ𝕋 𝕐𝕆 ℝ𝔼-𝕊𝕋𝔸ℝ𝕋 𝕋ℍ𝔼 ℙℝ𝕆𝔾ℝ𝔸𝕄? 𝕋ℍ𝕀𝕊 𝕄𝔸𝕐 ℂ𝔸𝕌𝕊𝔼 𝕊𝕆𝕄𝔼𝕋ℍ𝕀ℕ𝔾 𝕋𝕆 𝔹𝔼 𝔻𝔼𝕃𝔼𝕋𝔼𝔻𝔻𝔻𝔻𝔻-

"O-h -Arlo" the girl sputtered looking shamefully away from the bloody mess she had made of John. "whats going on here?" Arlo voice came out like chalk scratching against the black board.

𝕐𝔼𝕊?

➡️ℕ𝕆?

𝕃𝕆𝔸𝔻𝕀ℕ𝔾-...

𝕃𝕆𝔸𝔻𝕀ℕ𝔾-...

𝔻𝔸𝕋𝔸 𝕊𝔸𝕍𝔼𝔻-...

𝕎𝔼𝕃ℂ𝕆𝕄𝔼 ℕ𝔼𝕎 ℙ𝕃𝔸𝕐𝔼ℝ!-

𝕎𝔼 𝕎𝔼𝕃ℂ𝕆𝕄𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕋𝕆- Shadow

𝕎𝕀𝕃𝕃 𝕐𝕆𝕌 ℙ𝕃𝔸𝕐 𝕎𝕀𝕋ℍ 𝕌𝕊-

𝗬𝗲𝘀?

➡️𝗬𝗲𝘀?

𝔾𝕆𝕆𝔻 ℂℍ𝕆𝕀ℂ𝔼

ℕ𝕆𝕎 𝕃𝕆𝔸𝔻𝕀ℕ𝔾-...


	2. ➪ . SHADOW-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The members of SHADOW profiles! If y'all want please pick your favourite member (or bias)

(NOTE: all these people and group's are my own creation, i just tried to make this look kinda real)

Shadow Members Profile: Shadow Facts

Shadow (그림자) is an 7-member group under ER Entertainment. The group consists of: Byung-joon, Seo, Jun, Dae, John, Min, and Sunlee. They debuted on April 13th, 20** with the songs 'From the depth' and 'Demons'.

Shadow Fandom Name: Light's

Shadow Official Colors: Dark Red

Shadow Current Dorm Arrangement:

– Sunlee & Seo

– Dae & Jun

– Min & John

– Byung-joon (solo room)

Shadow Official Sites:

Official Website: Shadow.oFFicial

Official Website (Japan): Shadow.oFFicial.jp

Instagram: Shadow_Official

Twitter: ShadowOfficial / ShadowStaff

Twitter (Japan): ShadowOfficialJP

V LIVE: Shadow

Facebook: ShadowOfficial

Youtube: SHADOW

Fancafe: Shadow

TikTok: shadow_official

Stage Name: Byung-joon (병준)

Birth Name: Park Beom Seok (박범석)

Position: Leader, Lead dancer, rapper, sub-vocalist

Birthday: Oct 20th, 1999 (21)

Zodiac Sign: Libra

Height: 175 cm (5'9″)

Weight: –

Blood Type: A

Byung-joon Facts:

– He was born in Gwangju, South Korea.

– He has an older brother who is an actor.

– He has an older sister who is an Idol.

– His nicknames are Tiger-leader (Beom means tiger).

– Hobbies: cooking, yoga, listening to music.

– His specialty is keeping all the other members in line.

– Byung-joon doesn't like being called by his first name 'Beom'.

– He trained for 6 years and 2 months.

– He's the mom of the group.

– He's fluent in Korean, japanese, english, french, chinese, and he knows some basic spanish.

– His favorite color is violet.

– Foods he hates: Oranges and beans.

– He released a single with Jessi

– His role models are RM and Bangchan.

– He wanted to be a writer when he was younger.

– Byung-joon has three moles, one under his eye, one on his chin, and one near his ear.

– Byung-joon has always been over protective of John and Sunlee.

Stage Name: Jun

Birth Name: Lee Jae Yong (이재영)

Position: Main rapper, Visual, Center

Birthday: Jan 3rd, 1998 (22)

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Height:184 cm (6'0″)

Weight: -

Blood Type: O

Jun Facts:

– Jun was born in Pohang, South Korea.

– He's an only child.

– His nicknames are gentle giant and hen.

– He auditioned for YG but didn't pass.

– Jun is like the older caring brother of the group.

– He wrote a good 40 percent of their first song 'Demons'.

– He is the oldest member.

– Hobbies: watching anime, reading romance novels, playing guitar, and playing board games.

– Foods he hates: none

– Jun and John are always the one cleaning the dorms.

– Jun used to live in Australia.

– Jun is fluent in english and japanese.

– Jun was originally supposed to debut as a soloist.

– He takes long showers.

– He looks up to aleXa and loves her song 'VILLAIN' (please check her out!).

– His favorite color is yellow.

– He comforts the members when they need it.

Stage Name: Dae (대)

Birth Name: Kim Dae Yung (김대영)

Position: Lead rapper, Vocalist,

Birthday: March 1st, 1999 (21)

Zodiac Sign: Pisces

Height: 178 cm (5'10″)

Weight: –

Blood Type: A

Dae Facts:

– He is from Seoul, South Korea.

– He has a younger brother named Dongbin.

– Fan's think he came from a wealthy family

– He is not a fan of reading.

– His nicknames are Daedae and Elsa.

– Hobbies: Shopping, watching weekly idol, and singing.

– His specialties are singing, turf wars, and math.

– Foods he hates: none

– Dae likes cars, there is a rumor that he owns three but can't drive.

– He auditioned for SM and JYP but didn't pass.

– His favorite color is white.

– Dae used to be a rapper before switching to vocals.

– He met Jun on his first day of training.

– Dae's favorite artist and role model is ATEEZ Jongho .

– Dae used to help John with math homework.

– Dae lifetime motto is "Be yourself everyone else is taken."

Stage Name: Seo (서)

Birth Name: Choi Si Woo (최 시우)

Position: Main dancer, Rapper, visual

Birthday: Feb 11, 2000 (20)

Zodiac Sign: Aquarius

Height: 173 cm (5'8″)

Weight: –

Blood Type: AB

Seo Facts:

– Seo was born in Pohang, South Korea.

– He is an only child.

– He wrote a song called 'Dream for old'.

– He is a former BigHit trainee.

– His nicknames are Anna and Seung.

– Hobbies: video games, yelling and eating.

– His specialties are shooting games and singing .

– Foods he hates: Oysters.

– His favorite colors are green and orange.

– He eats the most in the group.

– He loves Alice in wonderland.

– Yeosang likes playing video games.

– Seo is the most trouble in the group.

– He releases his anger by dancing.

– He likes teasing.

– He loves sweet and salty foods

– Seo's role models are BTS' Suga and Blackpinks' Lisa.

Stage Name: John (남자)

Birth Name: John Doe /Korean name: Kim Jin Soo (김진수 )

Position: Vocalist, Main visual

Birthday: Nov 18, 2003

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Height: 180 cm (5'11″)

Weight: –

Blood Type: B

John Facts:

– He was born in New Boston.

– He's an only child.

– He's half korean.

– His nickname is Johnny.

– Hobbies: Cleaning, writing songs, singing, acting.

– John was raised and born in New boston and moved to south korea after being scouted.

– His role model is his father.

– When he was 10 he debuted as an actor, when he was 15 he debuted again as an teen model, and finally at 17 years old debuted as an idol with Shadow.

– He's fluent in english and spanish.

– He is a former XR Entertainment trainee.

– He likes going to the get boba and often drags enougher members with him.

– His favorite color is dark blue.

– John is the best actor in the group.

– Favorite food: Mango

– Foods he hates: unknown

– John dislikes school.

– Other members have mentioned that even those who live with John barely know anything about his private life before he was an idol.

– Fan's say John is like the youngest in interviews.

Stage Name: Min (최소)

Birth Name: Eom Min (엄민)

Position: Lead vocalist, dancer, visual

Birthday: Nov 12, 2003

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Height: 167 cm (5'6″)

Weight: –

Blood Type: O

Min Facts:

– He was born in Seoul, South Korea.

– He has an older brother who is in the army at the moment.

– Min is a former BigHit Trainee.

– His nickname is sexy pigeon and Minmin.

– Hobbies: gaming (like Seo) and bullying Sunlee.

– His role models are Jimin, and Somi.

– His favorite color is light blue.

– Min is the loudest member.

– Fan's say Min is the bravest member despite being the weakest.

– Favorite food: meat

– Foods he hates: Cucumbers.

– Special talent: Yelling

– Favorite artist: Somi

– According to other members, Min is the noisiest sleeper.

– Min adores John and would die for him (he was a fan of a movie he starred in)

– He's the shortest.

– Min's motto is "is this a pigeon?"

– He is friends with Stray Kids Hyungjin.

Stage Name: Sunlee

Birth Name: Lee Seung Han (이승한)

Position: Main vocalist, Visual, Dancer, maknae

Birthday: April 4, 2004

Zodiac Sign:

Height: 170 cm (5'7″)

Weight: –

Blood Type: A

Sunlee Facts:

– He was born in Gimpo, South Korea.

– He has an older brother.

– His nicknames are Sunshine, Sunny, and Butter.

– Hobbies: Art, youtube, writing songs, practicing.

– He is the last to leave practice and can sometimes be found practicing close to 5am.

– His role model is BTS' Jungkook .

– Education: Surak High School

– Jongho ranked 27 on MIXNINE Just Dance showcase, later ranked 43.

– He is related to another idol in the group CROSS Chul.

– He likes to listen to his own music.

– He is left-handed.

– Favorite food: steak, pizza, and ramen.

– His favorite colors are light pink and red.

– Foods he hates: none

– Jongho did dance in middle school

– Favorite singer: Shadow

– Sunlee is a fan/stay.

– Sunlee has mentioned that he want to launch a solo career

Who is your Shadow bias? 

Byung-joon -?

Jun -?

Dae -?

Seo -?

John -?

Min -?

Sunlee -?


End file.
